Helpless
by malsiebabe
Summary: updated and finished! Teresa is sick...Can Fox and the love the share be enough to save her? (Therox!)
1. Love is in the air

Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me! The one and only Teresa! Leave me a message and make me smile! 

****beeeeeeeep****

"ahh I'm coming!" Teresa yelled as she ran into her house. She could hear the machine going off from outside, and had hurried in to see who called.

"Hey Resa, its Fox. Give me a call when you get this message. I need to ask you a question. Oh and by the way.I love you.I bet you're smiling now aren't ya? 

Teresa laughed as she listened to Fox's message. She couldn't help but smile when she heard the sound of his voice.

"Oh Fox," she sighed. "You're right, I am smiling now."

As Teresa walked into her kitchen to grab the phone, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had been dating Fox for the past 8 months. Things were amazing.she knew he was her true soul mate, and couldn't be happier. Her son was back at home with her where he belonged, and her and Ethan and started rebuilding a friendship.heck even her and Gwen were getting along these days. 

"I am just so blessed" she said as she picked up the phone to dial Fox's number. Suddenly, her hand started shaking uncontrollably, and she felt dizzy.

Teresa slowly sank to the floor and took in a few deep breaths until the dizziness passed. 

"*That was weird* she thought to herself. My blood sugar just must be low; I just need to eat a little.

"Hello? Resa, are you there? Hello??

Fox! She thought. She had forgotten that he was on the phone.

"heyyy, she said shakily." Sorry about that.

"Its ok." Fox said. "Is everything alright? I've been tryin to get your attention for like 3 minutes. 

"Oh I'm sorry babe. I just got a little light-headed for a minute."

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Sick?" Fox asked worriedly

Teresa loved that he was so concerned about her.

"Fox calm, down." "I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy for a second. It's probably just because I haven't eaten hardly all day, that's all. I'm fine really."

"You promise?" " I can come over, and check ya out if ya want me to.."

Teresa laughed,

"You wanna come over and check me out? Wow Fox, that's the best line I've heard all week!"

" I thought you might like that one" Fox said with a smirk. "But seriously, I need to ask you something anyway, so I'm gonna drive on over."

"Ok. Is it something important you need to ask me?" Teresa asked playfully.

"It's a surprise." Fox answered Teasingly.

"Well am I gonna like this surprise?"

"Lets just say that for my sake I hope ya do alright? Now no more questions, ill see ya in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too," Teresa said. After she hung up the phone, she couldn't help but jump up and down.

Tonight is the night!!" she yelled! "Tonight's the night Fox is going to propose!"


	2. An important question

Ch. 2

Fox was standing outside of Teresa's door, unable to ring the bell.

*Pull it together Crane * he though to himself. Why are you acting like such a baby?

He knew why, as he reached his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the little black box.  

Fox knew from the moment he met Teresa that he would ask her to marry him one say. Now that the day was upon him, he was filled with all sorts of emotions.

"Breath Fox," he said to himself as he went to ring the bell. He shakily pushed the button.

"i'm coming!' Teresa yelled from inside the house.

"Well no turning back now" Fox closed his eyes and tried to shake his nerves. He heard the door open.

"Hey Fox."

Fox opened his eyes at the sound of Teresa's voice. His breath caught in his throat. He was unable to speak.

Teresa stood before him in a long red dress that fell of the shoulders. Her insanely beautiful hair fell curly around her face, and her face was glowing.

"Wow" foxed whispered. "You look absolutely breathtaking Teresa."

Teresa blushed.

"Thank you Fox…you look very handsome as well."

They both just stood there for a moment, lost in each other.

"So…. you want to come inside?"

"Yea sure" fox Chuckled. He knew as he followed her into the house that this was what his heart had told him he wanted all along. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. He always wanted a family, even though his reputation would make it seem otherwise. He knew Teresa and little Ethan were his family, and he couldn't wait to make it official. 

"So," Teresa said. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can make us some dinner if you want."

"Actually Teresa, there is something really important I need to talk to you about and I don think I'm going to be able to wait much longer."

Teresa tried to hide the smile that was slowly forming on her face. She knew Fox was going to propose…she had always known in her heart they would be together forever. She knew that he knew it too. 

"Ok." What did you want to talk about?"

Fox walked over and stood before her, his face inches from hers.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Teresa smiled. "And I love you."

Fox smiled. God how he loved this woman.

"Well, Teresa, I've been thinking a lot lately about us."

"Oh?" Teresa asked playing dumb."

"Yea… and the thing is Teresa, I have never been so happy. When I'm with you, 

Its like time stands still ya know? It's just you and me. And I love that feeling."

Teresa's eyes shone with tears.

"Fox, I feel exactly the same way."

"Teresa, when I was little boy, and was shipped off to boarding schools, and other countries away from my family, I would pray to God every night. And every night, I would ask him for one thing. All I ever wanted was someone who got me. Who really got me, ya know? Someone that made me feel important, and like I mattered, because ya know growing up, I always felt worthless. Its tough enough being the black sheep of a family, but to be one of the Crane family? Teresa, you are that person that I prayed for every night. You are the only person who ever saw past the reputation and Crane name, and truly saw me. I love that you are smart, caring, and a wonderful mother, I love that you make me feel like I can do anything. When I'm with you, I feel like I can walk on water, or fly. I love your beauty, inside and out. I love your smile. But most of all I love the way that whenever I see you, its like i'm seeing you for the first time. My knees get week, my palms get sweaty, and the butterflies are in full force. I don't ever want that feeling to go away. I want to feel this way for the rest of my life."

Teresa just stood there, the tears falling. 

"Fox, I don't know what to say. No one has ever made me feel more special than you just have right now. I dont deserve you."

"Teresa you deserve everything in the world. You deserve to be happy. And if you let me, I promise to always make sure that you are."

Fox took out the box, and dropped to one knee.

"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Teresa screamed. She couldn't hold her joy any longer.

Fox stood up and picked her up, swinging her around. The tears were falling from both their eyes. This was the best moment of their lives.


	3. Girls day out

Ch.3

"Teresa you look gorgeous!"

Teresa stood in front of the long mirrors in the department store. 

"You really think this is the dress whit?"

"Are you kidding Teresa? You look like an angel! I insist, you have you buy that dress!"

"Well if you insist!" Teresa giggled. This was the first wedding dress she had tried on, and she knew it would be the last. It was perfect.

After Teresa had changed and paid for the dress, her and Whitney went to the book café. 

The girls sat down at their usual table, and ordered.

"Teresa, I still can't believe you're getting married! And to Fox for that matter! I swear, after all those years of Ethan, and fate, I never thought I'd see the day,"

Teresa smiled.

"You know something Whit, I think Ethan and fate still have a big part in all of this. I mean if I never knew Ethan, then I would never have even met Fox. It's funny how life turns out sometime ya know?"

"Yea I know…but while were on the subject of Ethan and fox, I gotta ask Teresa…I was just wondering…who has the biggest…ya know…"Crane fortune?""

"WHITNEY RUSSEL!" Teresa exclaimed. "You little perv!"

"Oh come on Teresa, I'm just trying to have a little girl talk!"

They both started laughing uncontrollably. 

"Well sorry Whit, but that is personal info. Unless you wanna tell me about Chad's...you know…"fortune" "

"OK! OK! Point taken! " Whitney laughed. 

The girls giggled and talked some more. All of a sudden, Teresa noticed her hand was starting to shake again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Whitney asked. 

"Nothing. I'm just a little dizzy" Teresa stammered. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and splash some water on my face."

Teresa stood up and started walking to the bathroom. She felt like her body was being pulled down. Her head started throbbing, and everything started turning dark before her. The last thing she saw the door to the girls bathroom. Then nothing.

"TERESA!" Whitney yelled. She had looked over to make sure her friend was ok, and had seen her fall straight back onto the hard ground. She ran over there.

"Oh my God Teresa, can you hear me? Come on wake up please?" 

Whitney was hysterical. A crowd had started forming around Teresa, who was lying motionless on the floor. Someone had run and called 911. 

"Teresa, oh my god, you have to wake up now, come on!"

The ambulance arrived about 10 minutes later, and Teresa still wasn't moving. They put her on a stretcher and wheeled her outside.

On of the paramedics ran over to Whitney.

"Ma'am, are you going to ride with us?"

"Yes of course" Whitney said as she hopped into the ambulance. She took Teresa's hand as they drove off. 


	4. whats wrong with resa?

Ch.4

Fox was going crazy. He couldn't believe what had just happened. 

"Fox, man, calm down!"

"Chad, don't tell me to calm down…do you realize what just happened?"

Chad laughed.

"Good lord man, they're just flowers. I don't think Teresa will really be all that upset that they are pink and not red."

"But red roses are her favorite…"

"She'll get over it!" Chad interrupted. 

Fox sighed. 

"Yea I guess you're right. I just want this wedding to perfect Chad. Down to every last detail. Teresa deserves to have the wedding she's always dreamed of, and if its red roses she wants, its red roses she'll get."

"Alright man, I know you want everything to be perfect. We'll call the flower shop later and get it taken care of."

Fox smiled.

"Thanks Chad..ya know I don't mean to get all sentimental on you right now, but I'm really glad you're here to help me out with all of this stuff. I really appreciate it."

"no problem."

The guys just stood there for a moment.

"Geez, now I kind of feel like we should hug or something."

"Fox, keep dreaming" Chad laughed.

Just then Fox's cell phone rang. 

"Ahh it's your woman Chad. See I told you she can't resist me." Fox smirked.

"Heyy now watch it. Don't make me knock ya out."

Fox laughed and answered the phone.

"Hey there Whit. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Fox, something is wrong with Teresa, you have to come down here now the doctors aren't saying anything, and I don't know what to do…" Whitney hysterically rambled.

Fox darted towards his car, his heart down in his stomach. All he heard Whitney say was Teresa, wrong, doctors, and he immediately dropped the phone and ran.

"Fox wait up!" Chad picked up the phone and ran after his friend. He hopped in the car as Fox peeled out of the driveway.

"Whitney, baby, tell me what happened? What's wrong with Teresa?"

"Chad I don't know! We were at the book café, she left to go to the bathroom and she collapsed. She hasn't woken up since."

"What's she saying? " Fox asked panicky.

"Shhh hold on, she's trying to tell m-"

"CHAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH RESA?" Fox yelled.

"I don't know man, Whitney said she passed out at the book café, there at the hospital right now, but none of the doctors have been out to talk to her yet. That's all she knows."

"Oh my god" Fox said. He slammed on the gas and floored it, the tears falling from his face.

"Whitney were almost there, we'll see ya in a few." Chad hung up the phone.

"I can't lose her Chad." Fox choked out. "My life doesn't work unless she's a part of it."

"She'll be ok Fox. The doctors can are with her now, they'll help her."

The two drove in silence the rest of the car ride. When the got to the hospital, Fox parked the car, and darted inside, he ran straight into the emergency room.

"WHITNEY!"

He looked over and saw her talking to her mom, tears falling from both of there faces.

Fox ran over to them.

"Dr. Russell, what is going on?"

Eve sighed.

"Fox…you might want to sit down."


	5. she needs you

Ch.5

"Fox, please, you need to sit and calm down."

"Dr. Russell, just tell me what's wrong. Please" Fox begged. The urgency of his voice was heartbreaking.

"Fox…Teresa is very sick."

"What do you mean sick? Like what, a flu? Some kind of disease? What is it?"

"That's the thing," Eve said,"We don't know what is wrong with her."

Fox just stood there.

"I don't understand. I mean how can you not know? You're a doctor; this is what you do for a living. People come in here, you tell them what's wrong, give the medicine, and they are as good as knew."

"Yes that's usually the case…but not with Teresa. Not one doctor here can seem to classify what is happening to her. It could be anything! It could be some type of infection we have never heard of, some type of disease, cancer…we just don't know."

~Cancer~

The word rang through Fox's ears.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew more, but the truth is I don't. We have run numerous tests on her, and none of the results are helping us find what the problem is. It's almost like her body is simply shutting down."

A single tear rolled down fox's cheek. 

"Is she going to be ok Eve?"

Eve didn't move.

"I don't know Fox."

"You don't know" fox smirked. He closed his eyes, unmoving.

Whitney and Chad stared at their friend. 

"Fox? Whitney stammered. Are you ok?"

Suddenly fox's eyes flew open. He ran over to the wall and started punching it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, as he kept punching.

"Fox stop it!" Chad ran over and grabbed a hold of him. 

"Get off me Chad!" Fox kept yelling.

"No, not until you calm down," Chad tightened his grip on fox. He had never seen his friend act so crazy before.

Finally, defeated, Fox fell to the floor sobbing.

"Oh fox." Whitney ran over and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed on, and cried. You could feel his pain with every cry that escaped, every tear that fell.

"Why her Whitney? Why Teresa?"

"Shhh it'll all be ok." Whitney said, stroking his hair.

Eve walked over to them.

"Fox, do you want to go see her?"

Fox looked up.

"More than anything."

Eve smiled.

"Come with me. I'll take you to her room."

Fox stood up, and started walking. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh wait, I need to call Pilar and the others."

"Don't worry about that," Chad said. "Whitney and I will call everyone. You go see her…she needs you."

"Thanks Chad."

Fox followed Eve to the end of a long hallway. She stopped in front of a room, room 321, and grabbed the door handle.

"Are you ready?"

Fox took a deep breath. She opened the door, and he slowly walked in. 


	6. the hospital room

Ch6.

Fox felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he entered Teresa's hospital room. He looked at her, lying on the bed. She looked so helpless. He pulled a chair up beside her bed, and sat down, immediately taking her hand.

Teresa's eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Fox."

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"

She coughed,

"I feel a little stupid." She said.

Fox looked at her.

"Stupid? Why?"

"Well I mean, I caused such a scene a the book café. I hope no one was mad."

"Shh Resa don't worry about a thing. Everyone is just glad that you're ok."

Teresa looked at him.

"I'm not really ok though…am I Fox?"

Fox could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

Teresa could tell by the look on his face that she wasn't.

"Is it bad?" she whispered.

"I don't know" Fox whispered back. "The doctors aren't even sure what it is."

She sighed,

"Well, I guess the doctors are going to have a field day with me." Teresa smiled.

Fox just stared at her.

"Oh fox, lighten up. I'm just joking."

"It's not funny Resa."

Teresa's face became serious.

"Fox, look at me." she said, taking both of his hands in hers. "I refuse to live my life like this ok? I'm still me; I'm still the same Resa. Now I don't know what is wrong with me, or if I'm even going to make it, but I do know one thing…I want my life to be normal. I will not sit and mope around and just wait for the day that I may or may not die all right?"

Fox smiled at her. He couldn't believe how incredibly strong she was.

"Teresa you are not going to die." Fox said.

"Everybody dies Fox. That's life."

"Yea well not us ok? We'll never die. Me and you, its forever."

She smiled at him.

"I mean if you think about it of course we could never die right? I mean, you're just way too hot to leave this Earth, and me? Well I'm just too devilishly handsome…and charming…and witty…and funny…and sexy…and-"

"Oh good lord Fox," Teresa laughed. 

"What? Oh ok fine I may have gone a little overboard…remind me next time to stop after witty."

"Will do." 

They both fell silent. Fox took Teresa's hand and kissed it.

"I love you Resa. And I promise I will do everything to make sure you're ok."

"I love you too fox."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Just then, Fox's stomach growled.

Teresa laughed.

"Whoops, Fox said. I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"You better go get something to eat…you sound starved."

"Oh I can eat later sweetie."

Teresa stared at him.

"Nicolas Foxworth Crane if you don't get something to eat right now, I' not going to speak to you ever again!" 

Fox put his hands up.

"Alright, alright, I'm going…are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Hmm well let me think…I'm in a hospital surrounded by about 1000 doctors who come in my room every 5 minutes to check on me…I think I'll be able to make it without you while you eat."

Fox chuckled.

"Resa, you're such a smartass"

"I know." "But you love me anyway.

"No Teresa, I love you for it."

He walked to the door and turned around.

"I wont be gone long."

She smiled…

"I'll be waiting."

He turned and walked out the door.

As soon as he left, Teresa lost it. She hated having to put up a tough front for Fox, but she knew that if he didn't, he would be worried sick. She buried her face in her pillow to hide the loud sobs that were escaping from her mouth.

Fox heard Teresa's cries as he walked down the hall. Each sob was like a knife through his heart. He knew she was just acting tough for him, and couldn't believe how unselfish she was being,

The sobs from her room grew louder with each step he took. His own tears were falling, as he entered the waiting room.

He suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. 


	7. Friends concerned

Ch.7

3 weeks had passed since that day. She was back at home. The doctors couldn't find any reason to keep her at the hospital…she wasn't contagious, and insisted on leaving as soon as possible.

Teresa sat on her couch in her living room and closed her eyes. She had noticed that in the past week, she had become increasingly weaker, and was losing weight. She had to take breaks and catch her breath pretty often.

While she sat, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" she yelled.

She heard the door open.

"Mama!"

She opened her eyes and looked at her son before her,

"Hey sweetheart. How's my favorite little man?"

Just then, Ethan and Gwen walked in.

"He's doing good Teresa," Gwen said. "He had a great time at the park.

Teresa smiled. Now that she was getting weaker, Ethan and Gwen and volunteered to watch Little Ethan during the day to give her some peace and quiet. 

"I'm glad," Teresa said. "Little Ethan, why don't you go wash up ok? I'll make you some dinner."

Little Ethan left the room.

"Do you guys want to sit down? "

"Sure " Ethan said.

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes. 

"So how are you doing today Teresa?" Ethan asked. He knew the answer before she even said it. Everyday, when they brought little Ethan back to her house, he could notice how different she looked. Everyday she was little paler, thinner. She was still beautiful.

"I'm doing good. I've been working on all of this wedding stuff today…can you believe the big day is in a month?"

"Teresa," Gwen started. "Are you sure you should be working on all of this wedding stuff? I mean maybe you guys should postpone until you feel better."

"Gwen, thank you for your concern, but I feel fine. Really I do. And nothing, not even the end of the world could stop me from marrying Fox as quickly as possible."

Gwen smiled. She envied the love Teresa and Fox shared. Their passions just always seemed so much more genuine than the passion she had with Ethan.

"Well if you insist on keeping the same wedding day, then I insist on throwing you a party!"

Teresa Squealed.

"REALLY?" a party?" " Oh my gosh thank you so much Gwen. Teresa ran over and hugged her.

"Its not a problem…why don't we plan for it being this Saturday? We can have it at the mansion."

"ohh I cant wait!" Teresa said. " I think a party is just what the doctor ordered"

Gwen and Ethan laughed.

"Great!" well, ill take care of all the plans and everything, so all you have to do Is show up!"

"ohh honey we better go" Ethan interrupted. "I told Father I would be back by 5 to help him with some documents."

All 3 of them walked to the door.

"Thank you so much you guys I mean it. Ahh I can't wait until Saturday!"

"Anytime Teresa. We'll see ya tomorrow "

Teresa closed the door, and Gwen and Ethan walked to their car. They didn't say much.

"she was so pale today Ethan."

He sighed.

"I know. She is defiantly getting worse. But I think this party is a great idea honey. T could be just what Teresa really needs."

He kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

"I hope you're right Ethan, because it seems right now like nothing is going to be able to help her."

They got in their car, and drove away. Teresa watched them from the window.

"This Saturday is going to be so much fun!"

Just then, she felt dizzy again. She fell to the floor, coughing uncontrollably. 

Little Ethan heard her and came in the room.

"Mama, are you ok?"

Teresa looked at him.

"I'm fine" she wheezed out. Go finish getting ready for dinner." She coughed some more.

"Okay mommy." Little Ethan walked into the kitchen.

Teresa couldn't stop coughing. She placed her hand over her mouth to keep the vomit down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped. 

Shakily, she stood back up. It was then she noticed her hand.

It was covered in blood.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

This was the first time she had coughed up blood. 

"I can't let Fox know about this." She said to herself.

She quickly ran to the bathroom and washed her hands.


	8. a pre party problem

Ch8.

"Teresa, are you almost ready? Fox called up the stairs. He was standing there, dressed in his best Armani suit, ready to go to the engagement party Ethan and Gwen were throwing for them at the mansion.

There was no reply.

"Teresa?" he yelled again. He felt a pit form in his stomach.

~Why isn't she answering? ~

"Babe? Are you up here?"

Fox slowly walked up the stairs, growing increasingly nervous with each step he took.

He walked to the bedroom and looked in. Teresa was nowhere to be seen.

It was then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

He walked towards the door.

"Resa is that you?"

He heard a whimper coming from the other side of the door.

"Go away Fox. I'll be down in a minute?"

"Resa you're crying. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Alright, I'm coming in."

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Teresa was standing there crying.

"It's to big," she said.

"What's too big?" he asked.

"My dress! It doesn't fit."

It was then he noticed Teresa holding her dress up. She was swimming in the long white gown she had just bought days before.

Fox just stared at her for a minute. He couldn't believe how small she looked. Teresa was always a tiny girl, but now, her body resembled that of a child. Her weight loss was unbelievable.

"I have had this dress for a week, and already it doesn't fit me." Teresa cried.

Fox walked over to her and lightly touched her face.

"We can fix it."

"NO we cant!" Teresa screamed, suddenly becoming very angry. " Look at me Fox!" "I'm nothing! I am literally wasting away to nothing! I can't wear any of my clothes. I look like I'm 12!"

"Shhh Resa, calm down sweetheart." Fox wrapped his arms around her. At first she resisted, but then quickly relaxed, and held on.

"I just wanted to look nice for our party," she cried into his shoulder.

"Teresa, you will be the most beautiful girl there, with or without the white dress."

She sighed.

"So what should we do then Fox? I don't have anything to wear."

"Well as much as I know you will hate this idea, I guess we will just have to go buy you a knew one on our way."

"Well, I guess if it's the only way" Teresa trailed off, smiling.

Fox smiled back.

"Come on…" he said as he took her hand.

An hour later, they pulled up in front of the Crane mansion. Fox reached for Teresa's hand, and helped her out of the car. She had found a beautiful dress: it was strapless, and gold, with diamonds all over it.

As they walked to the door, Teresa stopped.

Fox looked at her

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. I'm sorry I freaked out in the bathroom."

Fox smiled.

"Don't worry about it Resa…I had the same reaction last week when my ball gown didn't fit."

Teresa punched him playfully.

"Oww easy there tiger. You wouldn't want to mess up my nice Armani suit now would you?"

  
"Yea I guess you're right…you do look very handsome tonight Nicholas."

"Well thank you love." He kissed her hand.

Just then the front door opened.

"Hey you guys are here!" Gwen exclaimed. "Teresa you look stunning!"

"Thanks Gwen."

She smiled.

"Well you guys better come in…its freezing out here!" Gwen turned and walked back into the house.

"You heard the lady. Our party awaits." Fox said, holding out his arm.

Teresa giggled.

"Well thank you Fox. You are such a gentlemen."

"Anything for my lovely fiancée."

With that, they walked into the mansion, anxiously waiting the evening ahead.


	9. Harsh words

Ch9.

Everyone was having such a blast at the party. Teresa couldn't believe how amazing her friends truly were. It was just what she needed, a night where she didn't have any worries…just fun. She was standing in the corner, watching everyone. Chad and Whitney were dancing; Ethan and Gwen were talking with the Bennetts.. Pilar was playing with little Ethan. Fox was talking with some of his old college buddies. He looked like he was having a great time. The night was perfection. Nothing could ruin her good mood. Or so she thought.

"Well if it isn't the taco queen herself."

Teresa rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Rebecca…and just so you know, you might as well save your breath…there's nothing you can say to me tonight that is going to upset me. You might as well not even try."

Rebecca snorted.

"What makes you think I would waste my time on a little gold digger like you?"

"Well, then what are you doing over here?" Teresa was growing impatient.

"If you must know, I am simply refilling my drink thank you very much. But while I'm over here, I must say Teresa that is a wonderful dress.

Teresa laughed.

"Oh please Rebecca. Spare me."

"No I'm serious!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I mean... it's absolutely to diefor. But then again you don't really need the dress, seeing as how you're about to bite the dust anyway."

"Shut up Rebecca."

"Well it's the truth Teresa! Have you seen yourself lately? Lord knows there is hardly anything even there anymore…I give you a week tops."

"You know Rebecca, you're the one that is sick. You are absolutely disgusting."

"You better be nicer to me Teresita…when the day comes when you are finally out of all of our lives forever, that little son of yours is going to be right back where he belongs…with his daddy…and that would make me little Ethan's new step-mommy…and I'm sure you wouldn't want how you treat me to reflect on how I treat my new son."

"You're dreaming Rebecca…there is no way in hell I would ever let my son be under your care."

Rebecca smiled.

"Well my dear, when you're 6 feet under, I don't think you really get much say…oh don't worry though…I'll make sure I tell little Ethan all about his whore of a mother while he is busy cleaning my house…it will be nice to have another servant around here."

"You know what Rebecca, you are pure evil!" Teresa screamed.  She had never been filled with so much rage in her entire life. "You can just go to hell."

"Only if you promise to save me a seat."

"What's going on here?"

They both looked over as Ethan approached.

"Nothing Ethan…we're just having a little chat." Rebecca said.

Ethan hated Rebecca more than he had ever hated anyone in his entire life. He had never met anyone as truly heartless as she was.

"Teresa, are you ok?" he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"She's fine."

"Rebecca," Ethan said, "shut up." He looked back at Teresa.

"Teresa?"

"I need to find my son." And with that, she left.

Rebecca laughed.

"Well that was rude…she didn't even bother saying goodbye!"

"Rebecca I swear to god if you hurt Teresa, you will pay."

"Ethan don't you dare try and threaten me…you will regret It." She walked away.

~ Damn you Rebecca~ he thought to himself. ~ I have to find Teresa and make sure she is ok. ~

He walked around the party and didn't see her. He saw Pilar.

"Pilar, have you seen Teresa?"

"Yes, she just took Little Ethan upstairs to go to bed. He was falling asleep. Why, is everything ok Ethan?"

"Yea everything is ok Pilar. I just needed to talk to her."

Ethan walked upstairs. He thought he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He walked over and opened the door.

"Oh my God!" he yelled


	10. promise me

Ch 10.

"Oh my god!" Ethan stood in the doorway, shocked.

Teresa sat on the floor of the bathroom, blood covering her hands and mouth. She was coughing uncontrollably.

"Teresa, oh my god, what's wrong?" the sight of blood made Ethan's heart jump in his throat.

"Ethan" Teresa managed to say in between coughs. "Its nothing."

"NOTHING?" " I'm going to go find Dr. Russell."

"NO, Ethan don't!" Teresa yelled. "Just wait a minute"

A few seconds later, the coughing died down.

"Teresa, you need a doctor…for god's sake, you're coughing up blood! Look at your hands!"

"Yea I see them Ethan." She stood up and washed her hands in the sink, before slowly losing her balance and falling again.

Ethan ran over to her, and caught her before she fell.

"Teresa, please tell me this hasn't happened before."

She just looked at him. He could see the truth in her eyes.

"Does Fox know?"

Her face became very serious.

"No, and you cant tell him Ethan."

"But Teresa, you-

"NO buts Ethan. Fox has enough to worry and deal with right now…if he finds out, he'll go crazy with worry. I've finally got him treating me semi -normal again, I don't want to ruin that."

"Teresa, I can understand all of that…but this is serious. You're coughing up blood…that obviously is something to be concerned with."

"Ethan please promise me you wont tell Fox. Please!"

He looked at her.

"Ok fine, I wont tell Fox…but only if you PROMISE me that you will go see Dr Russell and get this checked out."

"Ok I promise." Teresa said smiling. "Thank you Ethan."

"Don't thank me Teresa. I'm already regretting that I said ok."

She laughed.

"Oh Ethan, it's fine. I'll go see Dr Russell and everything will be taken care of."

They sat there for a moment, both not knowing what to say next.

Finally Ethan spoke up.

"Teresa…can I ask you something?"

He seemed really serious.

"Sure Ethan," she said questioningly.

"Are you scared?"

She sat there for a minute, registering his question.

_Was she scared?_

"Terrified." She answered truthfully. "I don't want to die. I've got too much to live for… For starters, I don't want to miss my son growing up…his first crush, first kiss…getting married…having grandchildren. And Fox…god I don't want to leave him.

Ethan smiled.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Ohhh love doesn't even begin to describe it Ethan. Fox is who I am...he's everything. I don't know what I'm going to do if I have to leave him."

A small sob escaped her throat.

"Oh Teresa," Ethan said. "I didn't mean to make get you all upset."

She wiped her eyes.

"You didn't Ethan. It's just that…I feel like I'm being such a burden to him. Like, his life would be so much simpler if I wasn't a part of it…if he didn't have to deal with all of this."

Ethan couldn't believe his ears.

"Teresa," he finally said. "His life may be simpler…but it would be completely empty. Fox loves you…if you weren't a part of his life, then he wouldn't be whole."

"Yea but Ethan, that's the problem…God only knows how much longer I even have to be a part of his life."

"Teresa, look at me."

She did as he said.

"No matter what happens, whether you are here or somewhere else, whether you live to be 25 or 125, you will always be a part of his life. Nothing can ever change that. You're in his soul, Teresa, in his blood. Nothing can erase you from him, not even, god forbid, death. Face it Teresa…he's stuck with you." Ethan smirked.

Teresa laughed.

"Gee Ethan, you know just what to say to make me feel good about myself."

They laughed.

"All right, enough of this serious talk in the bathroom," Ethan said. "This is a party! And I want to dance." He stood up and reached for Teresa's hand.

She smiled and took it.

They both were smiling as they walked back downstairs and back to the party.

*****(A/N hey guys don't worry this isn't turning into an Ethan and Teresa fic! This is just showing that they are really good friends! Oh yea and please send feedback, I'd love to hear from ya! Thanks! )


	11. A truth Revealed

Ch11.

"Did you have fun tonight baby?"

Fox and Teresa were lying in bed. They had just gotten home from their party. 

"Oh Fox, tonight was wonderful." Teresa hadn't told Fox about her sick spell earlier, or the fight she had had with Rebecca. 

~Those things will only upset him~ she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Fox looked down at her.

"Oh nothing," she said. "I'm just getting sleepy."

"Well come here and snuggle with me then you little vixen." Fox opened his arms.

Teresa laughed as she was engulfed in his in embrace. She felt so perfect lying beside him. 

She closed her eyes ad Fox began rubbing her back.

"Hmmm that feels nice." She said smiling.

He laughed.

"What can I say, I've got the magic touch…all girls are putty in my hand when I use it."

They grew silent.

"So," Fox finally said. "I saw you talking to Rebecca earlier.

Teresa's eyes flew open.

"What was she saying to you?"

"Just the usual trash she usually says." Teresa didn't want to get into the details. She knew he would be furious.

"Oh." He said. She could tell he wanted to say more.

"Fox? Is there something else you wanted to say?"

"Well…." He stammered. "It's just that I saw you walk upstairs after you talked with her, and Ethan followed you. And you guys were upstairs for a really long time…."

She sat up and looked at him.

"Nicolas Foxworth Crane, what exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing," he out his hands up defensively. " I was just curious that's all."

"About what?" she said, obviously getting angry.

"Resa I don't want to fight with you now…lets not spoil are good day alright?"

"No Fox, I want to know right now, what were you curious about?"

He just looked at her.

She scoffed.

" I cannot believe you think that I would do something with Ethan. God Fox, do you know me at all?"

"Of course I know you Re-"

"THEN HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?"

He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I don't mean to think these things, but its hard ok? It's hard to just completely ignore what you had with him. He was your life at one point."

"Yea, the key word being was Fox."

"Look, I'm sorry I brought it up ok? Lets just go to sleep...you need your rest." 

He laid back down and turned the light off.

Teresa was furious. How could Fox think that she would cheat on him?

"You want to know what Ethan and I were doing tonight fox? He was upstairs helping me…I was in the bathroom, coughing up blood, and he was there to help me."

Fox shot up from the bed.

"Blood?" he choked out.

"Oh yea, I'm coughing blood up now…just another problem to add to the list."

"Teresa I'm sorry, I had no idea tha-"

"You know what Fox, save it."

She got up from the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Fox just sat there in a stunned silence.

~Resa was coughing up blood. She was getting worse. ~

"Oh God," he whispered to himself. 

~How could I say these things to her? How could I be such an ass? ~

Fox ran out of the room.

"Teresa, where are you?"

He searched the entire house and didn't see her. He was about to give up when he saw her outback on the porch. He could tell she was crying.

He walked outside and stood behind her. She wouldn't look at him.

"Teresa, I am so sorry."

Her shoulders heaved as she cried.

"Fox, do you really think that I would ever cheat on you?" she said, still not turning to face him.

"Resa, I don't know why said anything. I know that you would never do that to me. I am so sorry I hurt you."

She didn't respond.

"Resa, please look at me."

She slowly turned to face him. When she did, she could see the tears in his eyes, on his face. 

"You really hurt me Fox."

"I know I did…and I am so incredibly sorry for it Teresa…you know the last thing I would ever do is hurt you."

He inched a few steps closer to her.

"I think I'm just having pre wedding jitters, that's all."

She inched a few steps closer to him.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Because I cant be in a relationship without trust Fox, and I'm not sure you trust me."

"Teresa I trust you with ever fiber of my being."

They both stepped a little closer towards one another.

"Really?" she said.

Their faces were inches apart.

"Really."

"Oh fox, " she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He grabbed onto her, and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. 

"It's ok." She smiled.  She kissed him gently on the lips. Then, she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go inside."

She started walking back to the house, when she realized he wasn't moving.

"Fox, are you coming?"

"Teresa, how long have you been coughing up blood?"

Her stomach dropped. She hadn't meant to even bring it up, but the words just flew out.

"About a week," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, his voice filled with pain and sorrow.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Teresa, I always worry about you. I love you, that's part of the territory."

She didn't know what to say.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"I'm going tomorrow."

"Well, Ill go with you."

"Oh Fox, you don't have to g-"

"Resa, I'm going alright? 

"Ok."

Neither knew what to say then. 

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

Fox looked at her. He walked over, and took her hands in his.

"I could never be mad at you Resa. "

She sighed relieved.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Fox said.

They walked back in and got back in bed. Teresa fell asleep instantly. Fox just laid there, a million thoughts running through his mind.

~I'm losing her~

It wasn't until hours later, that he eventually cried himself to sleep.


	12. good news and bad news

Ch12.

"Do you think Eve will be back soon?"

Fox and Teresa were sitting in Dr. Russell's office, waiting for her to return with the test results. 

"She should be here any minute babe. Don't worry." He kissed her hand.

"I know I just hate waiting. It makes me so nervous."

"Well then lets do something to take your mind off of things?"

She smiled playfully.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, what I have in mind is probably illegal in most countries…and probably many villages." He said laughing.

"FOX!" she giggled.

"So instead, how about we talk about the wedding?"

Teresa's eyes lit up. 

"I can't wait to be married to you."

"Girl, you're going to make me blush." He laughed.

"I'm serious Fox…I want nothing more than to be your wife."

"I feel the exact same way Teresa…except for the wife part."

She smiled.

"You know, there is one thing we still have to do before the big day."

He looked at her questioningly.

"What's that?"

"We need to pick a wedding song."

Fox groaned. 

"Well I'll leave that up to you Resa…girly music isn't really my style"

"Fox, we are going to do this together, whether you like it or not."

"Ughh fine…do you have any songs in mind?"

"Well, actually… I have a list!"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.

He stared at her.

"You can't be serious."

She ignored his comment and began looking the list over.

"Ok, see, here at the top of the list we have the usual wedding songs…I will always love you, I honesty love you, I need you…"

Fox watched in amazement as Teresa read through the list. He loved how she got more excited with each song she read off, and how she seemed so happy.

"So what do you think Fox?"

"Uhh…I think that any song you want to use is fine with me."

"Fox, please, really think about this. This is important for us. Is there any song you can think of that would be good for us?"

Fox sat there and thought for a moment. Just then, he remembered.

"Actually, there is a song that would be great."

"Well…what is it??"

"It's called L-"

Just then, Eve walked in.

"Dr Russell! I'm so glad you're back. Please tell me, what did my test results say?"

"Well, Teresa…I'm afraid I have good news and bad news"

"Well don't leave us hanging Eve," Fox said. "Whats going on?"

Eve walked over and sat behind her desk.

"Ok…are you guys ready?"

They both nodded with hesitation.

"Alright…the good news first…."


	13. please hurry

Ch13.

"Well Teresa, the bad news is that we think we know what's wrong with you."

"Oh my god!" Teresa exclaimed. "Well what is it?"

"We think its this very rare form of cancer…to be honest I'm not even sure how to pronounce it…I had to look all over the country to find someone who knew what it is."

"Cancer?" Fox stammered. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm afraid so Fox."

Teresa sat there in stunned silence.

"I have cancer." She whispered to herself.

She knew deep down that this was probably the case…but hearing Eve actually say it put it into perspective.

Eve could see the pain on Teresa's face.

"I do have good news though Teresa."

"What is it?"

"I' believe that if we start you on chemotherapy immediately, there is a chance we can beat this thing."

Fox hadn't said a word. The word cancer was pounding in his ears. He was numb inside.

Teresa looked over at him to say something, but he didn't move. Finally she spoke up.

"What are my chances Dr. Russell?"

"I think the sooner we start treatment, the better they are Teresa…that's all I can really say. I'm sorry I can't give you more information, but I'm working on it."

"So what should we do?" Fox finally managed to get out.

"I want Teresa to start treatment right now…while she's doing that, I want you, Fox, to go to her house and get her stuff…I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here at the hospital for awhile Teresa."

"Ok," was all she could say. This was all too much. She felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks. 

"Alright then." Eve said. "I'll go tell the nurse to set your room up. I'll give you two a moment."

Eve walked out the door. She hated having to be the bearer of bad news…especially when it was with people she loved.

Back in Eve's office, neither Fox nor Teresa had moved a muscle. Both sat silently in their chairs, unable to move, to speak.

Suddenly, Teresa started to cry.

Fox went to her, and kneeled down before her.

"Teresa, it's going to be ok."

She nodded, unable to talk through the tears.

He gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you…I swear on my life."

He helped her up, and took her in her arms.

Neither wanted to let go.

Fox just stood there with his eyes closed. He wanted to remember Teresa like she was just at this moment. He took in the smell of her hair, the shape of her face…the way she fit so perfectly into his arms; he opened his eyes, and looked into hers. He smiled weakly.

"Well I guess I better go start," she said quietly.

"Yea I guess you should…I'll go get everything you need ok? And I promise I will be right here when you get back.

"Ok."

She slowly walked towards the door. When she got there, she turned around and looked back at Fox.

"I love you."

She then turned and walked out.

Fox was in a daze as he made his way back to the house to collect Teresa's things. When he got inside the house, he heard the phone ring. He picked it up.

"Yea?"

"Fox? Hey it's Gwen. Is you're lovely fiancée there? I wanted to ask her if she had fun at the party last night."

There was no answer.

"Fox? Hello are you there?"

Suddenly, Gwen heard a low sob coming from the phone.

"Fox? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Gwen, she's not here." He cried.

"Why not? Where is she?"

"Gwen please, can you and Ethan just come over here? I can't do this by myself."

"Fox tell me what's going on? Do what by yourself?" she couldn't understand what he was talking about,

"Just please hurry." He hung up the phone

Gwen ran through the mansion into Ethan's study, and charged through the door.

"Gwen!" Ethan yelled shocked. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong…we have to go to Teresa's now!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know…but I'm afraid Fox is going to do something really stupid if we dont hurry. 


	14. hold on

**Ch14**

**"I think I'm going to be sick."**

**Teresa jumped up from her hospital bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.**

**Fox closed his eyes.**

**Ever since Teresa had started her chemo a week ago, she hadn't been doing to well. She was constantly getting sick. Her skin had taken an almost yellow color to it, and she had huge dark circles under her eyes. Her once long, curly, beautiful hair was falling out in clumps, in the shower, on the bed. She now had it wrapped in a bandana Fox bought for her.**

**He could hear her vomit from the other side of the door.**

**Every time he heard her get sick, heard her cough, saw her wince in pain, it was like a little piece of his heart was breaking off. It pained him so much to see her suffer.**

**And they had delayed the wedding.**

**At first Teresa insisted they keep the wedding day as planned…but as the week went on it was obvious to everyone that she was far to weak to go through with it. She was torn about delaying it, but knew it was for the best.**

**A few minutes passed, and Teresa still hadn't returned.**

**Fox got up and walked to the door. He gently knocked. **

**"Teresa, are you alright?"**

**Just then she opened the door.**

**She was drenched in sweat. Her skin was pale and clammy.**

**"Fox help me back to my bed."**

**He grabbed her hand, and led her to the bed. **

**"Here, let me help you." He said as he helped her scoot onto it.**

**When all this had started, she had been pretty vocal about how she wanted to do things herself, without everyone's help. Now, she was just too weak to say no.**

**He got her situated on the bed, and covered her up, noticing she was chilled. **

**"Can I get you anything else?" he asked.**

**"No I'm ok," she whispered.**

**He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. He came back out and pressed it to her head, trying to cool her down.**

**"Thank you Fox."**

**"For what?"**

**"For being here. For not leaving…for everything really…I don't think I could make it through this if you weren't here beside me to hold my hand."**

**"Well," he said. "That's one thing you will never have to worry about Resa., because I will always be here to hold your hand, whenever you need me too."**

**She smiled. **

**"Ditto."**

**He laughed,**

**"Ditto eh? Oh please Teresa, don't tell me you're quoting Ghost now are you?"**

**"Ahh dang it you figured it out."**

**This was a game they had started playing. It always made Teresa happy to quote one of her favorite movies, and then have Fox try to guess what it was.**

**"You know Fox, you're pretty good at this game…I think tomorrow I'm going to have to think of a really tough one."**

**"Resa, how many times do I have to tell you? I cant be beat...I am the master at movie quotes."**

**"Hmm well we'll see."**

**Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Ethan and Gwen.**

**"Hey you guys!" Gwen said as she walked into the room. "Can we come in?"**

**"Of course you can" Fox said.**

**Ethan walked over, and kissed Teresa on the cheek. **

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Like shit and you?"**

**He laughed.**

**"I'm doing alright."**

**Gwen walked over.**

**"Teresa, I need to talk to you about little Ethan."**

**Teresa's face became serious.**

**"Why is he ok? What's wrong?"**

**"Oh no, he's fine…don't worry…he just wanted me to bring you something." She replied. She turned to Ethan and Fox. "Can you boys give us a minute?"**

**"Sure" they both said. Fox leaned down and kissed Teresa's forehead.**

**"I'll be right outside if you need me ok?"**

**She smiled.**

**"Ok."**

**Fox and Ethan walked to the main lobby of the hospital. Ethan could see how exhausted Fox really was as he collapsed into one of the chairs.**

**"Fox, you look terrible."**

**"I'm fine Ethan." He snapped.**

**Ethan didn't say anything.**

**"Look I'm sorry man…I didn't mean to yell at you."**

**"Fox its ok."**

**"No it isn't" he sighed. "This is all really starting to get to me Ethan. I don't know how much longer I can deal with all this…I'm failing her."**

**"Ethan was shocked.**

**"Failing her? How can you say that?"**

**"Well listen to me Ethan! I'm out here telling you my sob story about how I am so sick and tired off all this shit…and Teresa is in there fighting for her life! She doesn't need someone like me, someone so selfish."**

**"Fox don't do it." Ethan said.**

**"Don't do what?"**

**"Don't drive yourself crazy with all these thoughts about how you're not good enough…don't start thinking that its time to bail, because things are getting rough. Don't do what the old Fox would do."**

**"And what's that Ethan? What would the old fox have done in this situation?"**

**Ethan stared at him.**

**"run."**

**Fox winced. He knew Ethan was right. If this had been a few years ago, he would have bailed. But that was before he had met Teresa, before he felt real love…before he learned the meaning of the words compassion and trust.**

**"Fox I'm not saying this to hurt you, or make you mad. I'm just trying to make you see that you have really grown up…and all this talk about not being her for Teresa is ridiculous…if you weren't here Fox, I don't think she would be either."**

**Ethan put his hand on Fox's shoulder.  Fox smiled.**

**"Thanks Ethan…you know, you're really not that bad of a brother."**

**He laughed.**

**"Well coming from you Fox, that's the best compliment I've ever heard."**

**Just then, they were interrupted by a loud alarm going off.**

**Fox's face fell.**

**~Oh god no…~**

**He got up and ran down the hall towards Teresa's room, Ethan close behind.  The hall seemed never-ending. When he turned the corner, he saw Gwen standing out in the hall, her hand covering her mouth, choking back the sobs that were trying to escape.**

**"Gwen what happened? What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know" she sobbed. "We were talking, and I was showing her pictures that little Ethan had drawn for her, and she suddenly got really quiet. I asked if she was ok, and she started gasping like she couldn't breath…before I could run and get a doctor all the machines started going off…I don't know what happened…" she trailed off.**

**Ethan went over and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Shh its ok" he said.**

**"I have to see what's wrong," Fox said, running into the room. **

**Doctors and nurses were running around frantically. They were screaming a lot of jargon that Fox couldn't understand.**

**"What's wrong with her?" he tried to yell out over ht commotion.**

**No one answered.**

**"WHATS WRONG WITH HER?" he yelled again, getting the attention of everyone in the room.**

**Eve ran over to him**

**"Fox, you need to wait outside."**

**"But-"**

**"No buts, come on…the doctors need room to work."**

**She pushed him out the door back into the hallway.**

**"When I know something, I will come and find you alright?" she ran back in.**

**Fox was motionless.**

**~Please god, don't take her from me~**

**He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.**

**"Hold one Teresa," he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.**

**"Hold on"**


	15. open your eyes

**Ch15.**

**The doctors had been in Teresa's room for almost 2 hours. By this time, everyone was there waiting to see if she was ok; Pilar, Luis and Sheridan, Chad and Whitney, Miguel, the Bennett's, Ivy, Rebecca, Julian... all had rushed over when they heard about what happened.**

Everyone was sitting down, talking and comforting each other. Fox was standing in the corner by himself, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

**Finally eve walked out.**

**"Eve!" Pilar rushed to her friend. " How is my daughter?"**

**"Pilar, Teresa is in a coma."**

**Everyone gasped.**

**"A coma? How can this be? Dios mio, my poor baby." Luis grabbed his mother and wrapped her in his arms.**

**Fox still hadn't moved.**

**"Eve, what does this mean? Ethan asked. " I mean she's going to be ok right?"**

**Eve sighed,**

**"Look, I know this is hard on everyone…but I'm going to be honest with you…Teresa's cancer is still attacking her with full force…now I think that the chemo has made some improvement, but with the weakened state her body has been in recently, she might not be able to fight it anymore."**

**"So what are you saying? That's she's going to die?"**

**Everyone turned and looked at Fox, who had finally spoken.**

**"Teresa is not going to die," he said walking towards the group. "She's a fighter, and she won't just give up like that…I know she wont."**

**"Fox I hope you're right" eve said.**

**"I know I am." **

**Nobody said anything.**

**"Can we see her eve? Can we see our sister?" Miguel asked.**

**"Actually I think it would be best not to disturb her room tonight…there are still many doctors in there working with her, trying to find out what we need to do to bring her back to you. You all should just go home and sleep…you can see her first thing in the morning."**

**"I'm not leaving" Fox said sternly.**

**"Fox-"**

**"Eve, nothing you can say is going to make me leave this hospital tonight."**

**He walked over and sat down.**

**"Chad and I will stay with him mom," Whitney said.**

**"Alright. I better get back and see what's going on…if anything happens, I will let you all know as soon as possible.**

**Eve went back to Teresa's room, and the others left.**

**Whitney, Chad and Fox sat in the waiting room. For about an hour, nobody really said much. What could you say at a time like this?**

**Chad and Whitney talked for a while. When they looked back over at Fox, they saw that he had finally fallen asleep.**

**"Should we wake him?" Chad asked,**

**"No." Whitney said. "He hasn't slept in days. This is the first time I've seen him look peaceful in the past month."**

**The two snuggled together on one of the couches in the lobby, until eventually they fell asleep too.**

**Nobody moved until morning.**

**Fox woke up, and looked around, disoriented for a minute,**

**~Maybe it was all just a bad dream~**

**He soon realized it wasn't as he looked around.**

**~Ok, obviously not a dream~ he thought.**

**He looked over and saw Chad and Whitney lying together.**

**~That's how Teresa and I used to lay together…before all this happened. ~**

**Just then his eyes flickered.**

**~TERESA~**

**He had to see her. This was the longest he had gone in the past month without being beside her.**

**He walked to her room, and looked in.**

**"Jesus" he winced.**

**Teresa was there, a tube down her throat, machines hooked up all over her body. **

**He slowly crept towards her bed, and pulled up his usual chair. He sat down, and reached for her hand. He hesitated at first, not wanting to hurt her as he took it in his.**

**He sat there stroking her face, his eyes tracing over ever piece of machinery in the room, every IV and needle that was sticking out of her. He couldn't bear to look at the tube in her throat. Just the thought that she needed help to breath made him sick to his stomach.**

**~I have plenty of air in my lungs…why can't you just take some of mine and wake up? ~**

**"Oh Teresa," he finally said. "I am so sorry you are going through this."**

**"I am just so sorry…" he trailed off, his head falling and collapsing on her bed. "I am so sorry." He whispered over and over, sobbing.**

**"Fox?"**

**He looked up, still crying. It was Eve.**

**"Fox you shouldn't be here if this is going to upset you so much…its not good for you."**

**"I have to be here when she wakes up Eve. I told her I wouldn't leave her side, and that I would always hold her hand. I need to do that for her."**

**He knew deep down he needed to do it for him too. **

**"Alright," she said. "If you need anything just page me ok?"**

**"Thanks Eve."**

**After she had left, Fox tried to get a hold of himself. He looked down at his fiancée.**

**"Teresa I need you. I need you here with me. I don't think I can go on without having you in my life. If you're gone, then my arms, my heart, and my soul…they are all empty…and I don't want to feel empty Teresa. I always felt empty inside growing up. And then I met you…and you made me feel whole. You made me feel like a better man than I ever though I could be. Teresa…you complete me.**

**He smiled.**

**"You see that Teresa? That's jerry Maguire…I told you I was the master at movie quotes didn't I? Now if you would just wake up, you could come up with a quote…remember? You said you were going to stump me. You just have to open your eyes."**

**She didn't move.**

**"Come on Teresa…just open your eyes, and we can go back to the way we were."**

**She still didn't move.**

**"Please open them."**

**Nothing.**

**He sighed.**

**"I guess we'll play later then." **


	16. wedding day, broken heart

**Ch.16**

**"I'm worried about Fox."**

**Gwen, Ethan, Chad, and Whitney were sitting at the book café.**

**"Have you seen him today? **

**"Yea Chad and I saw him earlier," Whitney said. "He hasn't moved from that chair for almost week you guys. He's not eating, sleeping…and he's talking to Teresa like she's there, talking back."**

**"What do you mean?" Ethan questioned,**

**"I mean he sits there and asks her questions, and has conversations with her, and then acts like she is right there, answering back. **

**"Can you blame the guy? Gwen said. "I mean the love of his life is up in some hospital bed, unmoving, fighting to survive. I think if it was any of us, god forbid, we would be the exact same way."**

**Everyone nodded In agreement.**

**Suddenly, Whitney gasped.**

**"Oh my god!"**

**"Babe what is it? Chad asked concerned.**

**"Oh no…you guys…do you realize what today is?"**

**Nobody moved. Suddenly, it dawned on them all.**

**"Today was supposed to be their wedding day" Ethan said, angry with himself for forgetting.**

**"Poor Fox," Gwen said. "I bet he's heartbroken right now…we better go to the hospital and make sure he's ok."**

**The girls walked out to the car, while the guys went to the counter and paid for lunch.**

**Back at the hospital, Fox was still sitting beside Teresa. He was looking down at his hands, where he held a small black box.**

**"Happy Wedding Day Teresa," he said.**

**"I wanted to give you this before the wedding," he said referring to the box. "I thought you could wear it when you walked down the aisle. Do you want me to open it for you?"**

**Silence.**

**"Ok." He said. He slowly took the bow off of the box, and lifted the lid. He reached in, and pulled out a small silver locket.**

**""Look Resa, it's a locket for you." He said waving the necklace in front of her closed eyes.**

**"But that's not all" he said.**

**He leaned in and whispered into her ear:**

**"There's a surprise inside."**

**He opened the locket, revealing two pictures. On one side, it was a picture of them together, looking into each other's eyes. It was always Teresa's favorite. On the other side, there was a picture of Little Ethan, playing and laughing.**

**"See this Teresa? This is a family."**

**He looked at her.**

**"And this family doesn't work without you. So whenever you are ready to come back to us, we will be waiting here for you."**

**He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, before once again grabbing her hand. He didn't dare let go.**

**"This should be the happiest day of your life Resa…and you're not even awake to experience it."**

**He smiled.**

**"Just think babe…right now, we would already be married. We would be at the reception, probably about ready to do our first dance together as husband and wife."**

**He shot up suddenly.**

**"We never decided on a wedding song" he said to himself.**

**"Teresa, do you remember that day in Eve's office? We were talking about wedding songs, and I was just about to tell you what I thought would be a good one for us. You remember?"**

**"I never got to tell you the song."**

**He kissed her hand.**

**"It's called Love of my Life.  I think it's absolutely perfect. Do you wanna hear it?"**

**He half expected her to say yes…when she said nothing, he continued.**

**"Ok…but don't laugh at my voice…I may be rich and powerful, but I cant sing if my life depended on it."**

**Fox closed his eyes, and began singing:**
    
    **_I am amazed_**
    
    **_When I look at you_**
    
    **_I see you smiling back at me_**
    
    **_It's like all my dreams come true_**
    
    ****
    
    **He stopped, his eyes welling up with tears.**
    
    **~Sing it for her fox. She wants to hear.**
    
    **He took a deep breath and began singing again. **
    
    ****
    
    **_I am amazed_**
    
    **_When I look at you_**
    
    **_I see you smiling back at me_**

******_It's like all my dreams come true_**

**_                                                                I am afraid                                                   _****__**
    
    **_                                                                            If I lost you_**
    
    **_To fall through the cracks_**
    
    **_And lose my track_**
    
    **_In this crazy, lonely world_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_**
    
    **_When the nights can be so long_**
    
    **_And faith gave me the strength_**
    
    **_And kept me going on_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You are the love of my life_**
    
    **_And I'm so glad you found me_**
    
    **_You are the love of my life_**
    
    **_Baby, put your arms around me_**
    
    **_I guess this is how it feels_**
    
    **_When you finally find something real_**
    
    **_My angel in the night_**
    
    **_You are my love_**
    
    **_The love of my life_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Now here you are_**
    
    **_Midnight closing in_**
    
    **_Take my hand as our shadows dance_**
    
    **_With moonlight on your skin_**
    
    **_Look in your eyes_**
    
    **_I'm lost inside your kiss_**
    
    **_I think if I'd never met you_**
    
    **_About all the things I'd miss_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_**
    
    **_When love can be so strong_**
    
    **_And faith gave me the strength_**
    
    **_And kept me holding on_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You are the love of my life_**
    
    **_And I'm so glad you found me_**
    
    **_You are the love of my life_**
    
    **_Baby, put your arms around me_**
    
    **_I guess this is how it feels_**
    
    **_When you finally find something real_**
    
    **_My angel in the night_**
    
    **_You are my love_**
    
    **_The love of my life_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You are the love of my life_**
    
    **_And I'm so glad you found me_**
    
    **_You are the love of my life_**
    
    **_Baby, put your arms around me_**
    
    **_I guess this is how it feels_**
    
    **_When you finally find something real_**
    
    **_My angel in the night_**
    
    **_You are my love_**
    
    ****
    
    **_My angel in the night_**
    
    **_You are my love_**
    
    **_The love of my life_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **When the song was over he smiled.**
    
    **"I knew you would like it."**
    
    **He closed his eyes, and leaned back in the chair, thinking about the events that could have taken place today.**
    
    **Outside in the hall, Gwen and Whitney, were crying. They had heard fox sing just now. Ethan and Chad were trying to console them.**
    
    **"Teresa would love that song," Whitney said.**
    
    **"She will love it when she wakes up baby. I know she will." Chad said.**
    
    **"Do you think we should go in there Ethan?" Gwen asked turning to her husband.**
    
    **"No," he said, wiping the tears from his own eyes. "Let's give him some time."**
    
    **The four walked away in silence…although they all had a million thoughts running through their minds, not one of them could find the words to say anything.**
    
    *****A/N!  Hey guys! This is my favorite song ever, so I had to write it into the story somewhere! Its called Love of My Life. I think its by Donny Osmond…However; if you are a big American idol Fan like me, you might also know that Clay Aiken recorded a version of this song…his version brings tears to my eyes, its beyond amazing! ALSO I wanted to say thanks for the great reviews! I love hearing what you guys think of this story; I am so touched that so many of you like it! *****

****


	17. a dream and a surprise

**Ch 17.**

**"Does momma like this story Fox?"**

**Little Ethan was sitting on Fox's lap. Fox had sent for little Ethan earlier that day. He thought that maybe if Teresa heard her son's voice, she would wake up.**

**"I think it's her favorite Little E. go one, you should read it to her."**

**"Ok!" he said excitedly.**

**Little Ethan began reading to Teresa, every few seconds looking up at her from the pages. He looked back at fox**

**"Why is she sleeping Fox?"**

**"Well…"he began. " she's sleeping because she doesn't feel very good…and the doctors told her that if she got some rest, then she could leave this hospital and go home with you…and that's what she wants to do more than anything in the world."**

**"That's what I want to" little Ethan said. "I miss her tucking me in at night."**

**Fox smiled.**

**"Me too little man…. me too."**

**Later, after little Ethan had read his story, Fox took him back to the mansion. Pilar was going to sit with Teresa for a while, and had insisted that he go home and get cleaned up.**

**After he tucked in Ethan for a nap, he went to his room, and took a shower. When he got done, he laid on his bed for a moment. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep. While he slept, he dreamt of a conversation he had had with Resa, right before her coma.**

**~~Fox was looking out the window in Teresa's room. She was weak, and had been sleeping most of the day.**

**"Fox?' she called out weakly.**

**He quickly ran to her side.**

**"Shh I'm here…what is it?"**

**"Fox," she murmured. "Why do you want to marry me?"**

**"What do you mean why do I want to marry you? I love you."**

**"I know that." She said. "But why marry me? The truth is Fox, I might not make it…why should we even bother going through with the ceremony?"**

**"Teresa," fox said. "If you never believe I single word I say for the rest of my life, believe what I am going to say now."**

**She looked at him.**

**"I would rather be married to you for a day, a second, than never at all. To know that in my life I was blessed enough to have you as my wife, for no matter how long that may be, would be the greatest honor I can ever get. I would rather be married to you for a moment, than to go through life alone."**

**Teresa was crying.**

**"Really?"**

**"Really really." He said smiling.**

**She laughed.**

**"That's from Shrek Fox."**

**"Damn you're good." He said laughing. **

**The both laughed, as he reached in to embrace her. ~~~~**

*RINNNG RIINNG* 

**Fox was jolted awake from his sleep by his cell phone. **

**~Damn it~ he thought, as he answered it.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Fox, its Chad."**

**"Hey brother, what's going on?"**

**"Oh I'm sorry man did I wake you?"**

**"Oh no its ok…I just laid down to take a little power nap that's all…what time is it?"**

**"Its almost 7:00."**

**"Jesus!" Fox said. He had fallen asleep at noon. He hadn't realized how tired he had been.**

**"Listen. Fox, I need you to do me a favor."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I need you to come down to the book café. There is a surprise her for ya."**

**"A surprise?"**

**"Yea man come on…everyone is waiting."**

**"Ehh Chad I should really go back to the hospital and check up on Resa-"**

**"I just talked to her mother," Chad interrupted. "She's fine."**

**"Ok, well I'm just not really up for any surprises."**

**"Ohh you'll like this one Fox…TRUST ME." **

**Finally fox gave up.**

**"Fine I'll come…but I'm not going to stay long…I want to go to the hospital."**

**"Alright that's cool man…I'll see ya in like ½ hour?"**

**"Yea I'll be there,"**

**"Alright see ya."**

**Fox hung up the phone.**

**~What kind of surprise could it be? ~ He wondered.**

**He quickly spruced up, and walked to his car, trying to figure out what the surprise could be. He kept trying to figure it out the entire car ride to the café.**

**When he got there, he quickly parked and walked in.**

**The first thing he noticed was that everyone was there: Pilar, Luis and Sheridan, Sam, Grace, Kay, Miguel, Charity, Tc, Eve, Gwen and Ethan, Chad and Whitney, Julian and Ivy. They were all standing there smiling.**

**"What's going on?" Fox asked nervously.**

**"Well fox," Ethan said approaching him. " We brought you something that we think you might want to see."**

**Ethan put his hand on Fox's shoulder and motioned to the back of the café. Fox began walking towards it, his friends clearing a path for him as he walked. He noticed the smiles on all of their faces.**

**"What is he going on? He asked smiling.**

**"Look for yourself" Ethan said.**

**Fox turned and looked. His body felt like it was underwater, slowly growing numb. His hands shook, and his eyes welled up with tears. His heart stopped. He became paralyzed. His breath caught in his throat, as he tried to utter her name.**

**"Teresa!"**


	18. the tape

Ch.18

Fox couldn't breathe. He felt like all of the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Teresa?" his voice was a hushed whisper. 

In front of him was a small TV screen. Teresa was on it.

"I don't understand," Fox said. "What is this?"

"Teresa made this tape for you Fox," Ethan said. "I helped her with it…she told me that when things got bad I should show it to you."

Fox couldn't register what Ethan was saying…his eyes were focused on the screen in front of him.

She looked so beautiful. 

"When did you make this?"

"We taped it at her house one day while you were at work, before she started her treatment."

Fox was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to watch it Fox?"

All he could do was nod his head; he had lost the ability to speak.

Ethan went over to the TV, and pushed play. The tape started.

"Hey Fox."

~Teresa's voice~ Fox thought. God, how he missed that sound.

"Well," Teresa began. "If you are watching this tape, then I am probably not doing to good. At least, I better not be because I told Ethan to only show you this when things were rough. He better not let me down, or I might just have to kill him"

"Ha Ha Teresa," Ethan was heard saying in the background. 

Everyone laughed.

"Ok," Teresa sighed, "this is harder than I thought it would be."

She closed he eyes for a minute.

"Fox," she began. " I don't really know what to say. When I decided to make this tape for you, I had a whole speech planned out, but now that I am doing it…I'm drawing a blank."

Fox blinked to hold the tears back.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am putting you through so much pain, I'm sorry that you have to even watch this tape, and I'm sorry that I'm not there to watch it with you."

"Oh god," Fox whispered.

"But please know, that even if I'm not there sitting beside you that I am with you Fox. I will always be with you. I want you to remember that. Promise me that you will always remember that."

"I promise Resa…I promise." 

"And please promise me that you will take care of yourself, and you will have fun. I don't want to be the one responsible for taking away that gorgeous smile of yours Fox."

She stared out from the screen for a moment, before getting a very peaceful look on her face.

"I feel so blessed right now Fox, I really do. I am so happy with my life. So I'm sick, big deal? I have you. There's a chance I might not make it much longer, what do I care? I have you. It always comes back to you Fox, and it always will."

She laughed.

"We already have a lifetime of memories Fox. I pray to God everyday that we will get a chance to make more together…. but if we don't…I know its because God has a different plan for me. If I can't be down here with you, then I will be up there with God, watching over you until the day you come join me."

The tears were streaming down Fox's Face. The screen was a blur to him.

"If I don't make it out of this, I have 3 things I want you to do. And this is important, so you better be listening"

"First thing: take care of Little Ethan for me. He is your son…maybe not biologically, but where it counts he is…and I know you will be a wonderful father to him. You already are."

"Second thing: Take care of our friends. They are all so wonderful, and special, and always keep them close. You need them, and they need you.  

"And the third thing…" her voice trailed off…"and this is the most important.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want you to live Fox. I want you to be happy. I want you to experience love, and joy, and to live your life to its full potential. You are so special sweetheart…I know sometimes you think you aren't, but trust me…people like you are 1 in a million…always know that I am in your heart, and you will always be in mine. "

"And please know, that wherever I am, that I am happy. How could I not be? My soul is finally whole. You took away that emptiness that I had inside myself and filled it with love, and happiness."

"I guess that's all," she said.

"I love you Nicolas Foxworth Crane."

She smiled.

"Goodbye"

She blew him a kiss, and then the tape stopped.

It was over.

Everyone wiped the tears from their eyes, and turned to look at Fox.

His face was pale.

"Fox, are you ok?" Ethan asked.

"I can't believe she made me this," he said.

"She was worried about you man…we all are" Chad said.

Fox was shocked.

"You guys are worried about me?"

"Of course we are!" Whitney said. "You're our friend Fox…and we know that you are going through a terrible time."

"That's why we brought you here" Gwen said. "We thought that a little party might be just what you need."

Fox smiled.

"You guys would do all of this just for me?"

"YES!" they all exclaimed at once.

Fox laughed.

"You know Teresa was right…you are all so amazing…I don't even know what to say"

"Don't say anything," Pilar said walking over to him. "Just have fun. Its what Teresa would want." She kissed his cheek.

He looked around at everyone.

"Ok!" he said. "Lets party!"


	19. the game

Ch19.

"I watched the tape you made me."

Fox was sitting in Teresa's hospital room, telling her about the party the night before.

"It was great hearing your voice again." He stroked her cheek.

"Pretty soon, I know I'll get to hear it again from your lips." He touched them gently. They were warm.

He smiled.

"You know you were right about our friends sweetheart…they are so amazing."

He hesitated before continuing.

"I have a confession to make. I was starting to give up hope about you Teresa…but they have completely restored my faith. I know you are going to pull through this, I just know it deep down in my soul. Its just a matter of time."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Whitney.

"Hey Fox.

"Whitney! Hey come on in!" he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Well aren't you in a fantastic mood today" Whitney said smiling. She knew that last night really helped out a lot.

"You know I a really am" he said. " This has been the first time that I've been smiling in a long time. I really can't thank you guys enough for last night."

"Fox don't even try and thank us, its completely unnecessary…I think last night was something we all needed ya know?"

"Yea I know."

Whitney walked over to Teresa, and grabbed her hand.

"She looks better today."

"Yea that's what your mom said." "She said her color is starting to come back."

"That's good." 

"Yea," Fox walked over and looked out the window.

Whitney could tell he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Fox said. He seemed almost embarrassed.

"Fox what is it? Tell me!"

"Well…." 

"Fox I'm nosy …come on…just tell me what it is"

He laughed.

"Alright …but promise not to laugh ok?"

She put her fingers up.

"I swear I wont."

"Ok…well I was just thinking about this game me and Teresa play."

"Oh good grief," Whitney said. " Is this some kind of sexual game that I shouldn't be hearing about?"

"WHAT? No its nothing like that, Man, Whitney what's on your mind?"

She laughed.

"Sorry!" she put her hands up. " I'm sorry look, please continue"

"Ok…" Fox chuckled. 

"As I was saying," he looked at Whitney. " This game we used to play…its really pretty dumb but she likes it. Basically what it is is that Teresa would come up with a quote from one of her favorite movies, and I would have to guess what movie it was from."

Whitney rolled her eyes.

"You two and your cheesy games" she laughed. 

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it whit…its actually pretty fun…Teresa thinks she can stump me, but I've guessed right every time."

"Really? Well, I bet I can think of one that you can't guess."

"Is that a challenge Mrs. Russell? Because I have to warn you, I am always up for one."

"Why yes it is Mr. Crane…I bet I can stump you."

"Bring it on!" Fox said laughing.

"Ok give me minute to think of a good one."

Whitney searched her brain for the perfect chick flick that her and Teresa would know, but that Fox wouldn't have a clue about. Finally she thought of one.

"As you wish."

Fox looked at her.

"What?"

"As you wish," she said. "That's the quote…. now guess the movie."

Fox was dumbfounded…he had no idea.

"What's the matter Fox? Cat got your tongue?" Whitney teased.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!" he walked around the room for a minute, trying to think of the answer. He wasn't going to be defeated, especially by Whitney.

"Fox, I don't have all day. Do you know the answer, or should I start alerting the papers that the great Fox Crane actually lost."

"Its on the tip of my tongue…."

"Yea sure it is fox" "face it I win!"

"I'm going to think of it eventually."

"Yea well call me when you do…I got to go I'm late. I told Chad I would meet him at the Blue Note like 10 minutes ago."

She walked over to the door.

"It was fun kicking your ass Fox…we should do this again sometime!"

"Oh yea this was great fun!" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She laughed as she said goodbye, then walked out the door.

Fox stood there for a few seconds.

"What the hell is that movie?" he said to himself.

That's when he heard it: A small feeble voice, coming from the other side of the room.

"The Princess Bride."

Fox stiffened. His eyes grew large, and his hands began shaking.

~Oh my god. ~

He slowly turned around and faced Teresa's bed.

She was laying there, her big brown eyes slowly blinking as she looked at him.

She was awake.


	20. shes awake!

Ch 20.

"Teresa?" Fox rushed to her bed. "Oh my god, you're really awake!"

Teresa blinked slowly, trying to register what Fox was talking about.

"Where am I?" she choked out, her throat raw and burning.

"Shh don't talk," Fox said. " The doctors just took a tube out of your throat a few days ago"

"Doctors?" she questioned.

"Resa, don't talk, just hold on for a second…I'm going to go get Eve." He jumped up and bolted out of the room.

Teresa looked around. 

~Am I in the hospital? ~ she thought.

Fox and Eve came running back into the room.

"Oh Teresa its so good to see you awake," Eve said. 

"Dr, Russell, what happened? What am I doing here?"

"Let me check you out first Teresa…I'll let Fox explain everything to you."

While Eve checked her heartbeat, and other vitals, Fox filled her in on everything that happened.

"I've really been out for that long?" Teresa asked when he was done.

"Yea sweetie, it's been a long time." Fox was overjoyed. He knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, but just seeing her move, and talk, and breath…his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Well everything looks good Teresa," Eve said. "I'm going to go call everyone and tell them the good news. I'll be back in a few minutes to check up on you."

Eve walked toward the door.

"Dr. Russell."

She turned…it was Fox.

"Thank you" he said. 

She smiled.

"I'll go call Pilar…keep an eye on her for me."

Eve left, and Fox sat down by Teresa's bed.

"I knew it," he whispered. " I knew you would wake up." His tears were dangerously close to overflowing.

"Fox," she murmured, taking his hand. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily now did you?"

He smiled.

"I told everyone you were a fighter. I knew you wouldn't leave."

"Oh Fox, I could never leave you." "I…I-" she stammered.

"Hey shh it's ok, don't try to talk." He put his fingers on her lips. "You just rest for a little bit ok? We can talk later." 

She nodded, and closed her eyes. 

"You know its funny, she whispered. "I've been in a coma for months, and I'm still tired." She smiled.

He laughed.

"Will you stay with me Fox?"

He kissed her cheek.

"Always."

She smiled, and sighed, before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

"Thank you God," Fox whispered to himself, before the tears came.

"Thank you."

Eve came back about 20 minutes later.

"Everyone is here Fox…do you want to go tell them the good news?"

"You mean you haven't told them yet?"

"No. I just told them to come down here…I thought they should here it from you."

He stifled back a sob.

"I would love to tell them."

He slowly let go of Teresa's hand, and stood up. He walked out of the room, down the long hall to the waiting room. When he walked in, everyone jumped up and ran over to him.

"Fox you've been crying!" Pilar cried out. "What's going on, what is wrong with my Teresita?"

"Actually Pilar, nothing is wrong with her-"

"Then what is it?" Gwen exclaimed. 

A huge smile broke out across Fox's face.

"She's awake."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god! Since when?" Luis asked.

"About an hour ago."

"Oh my baby is awake! Thank you God!" Pilar cried.

"Mamma, lets go see her," Miguel said taking her hand. The Lopez-Fitzgerald's went to Teresa's room. Everyone else just stood there in shock.

"I can't believe it" Ethan said. "It's unbelievable!" he turned to Gwen and hugged her, both of them laughing with joy.

Chad and Whitney were also hugging. 

Fox smiled at his friends…he knew he wouldn't be here without them.

"Hey Fox," he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and looked.

It was Ethan.

"I knew you could do it man…I knew you could help pull her through." Ethan said, hugging his little brother.

Fox hugged back.

"Thank you Ethan."

Luis walked out.

"Do you guys want to come see her? She's asking for you."

Chad, Whitney, Gwen, and Ethan all went, anxious to see their friend. Fox stayed behind, and plumped down in one of the chairs that were there. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Luis walked over and sat beside him.

"You know Fox, I never thought I would be saying this to a Crane…but thank you."

"For what?"

"I know my sister wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…I can tell you really love her."

"With all my heart Luis…I swear."

He smiled.

"Well good…because that's what my little sister deserves…she deserves your whole heart…and you better always give it to her…don't make me have to become a stereotypical older brother and pound you."

Fox laughed.

"Trust me Luis I don't want that anymore than you do."

"As long as we are in agreement." Luis stood up, patting Fox on the shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

"You go ahead…I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

Luis left, and Fox was alone again.

He had never felt so lucky in his entire life.


	21. i remember

Ch.21

"I hope I can go home soon."

"Me too Teresa."

Fox was wheeling Teresa outside in the courtyard of the hospital. Ever since she had woken up, she wanted to spend as much time outside as possible. She had missed feeling the sun on her face.

When they got to their usual spot, Fox put the brakes on Teresa's wheelchair and sat down on the grass.

"Its such a great day," she said.

"Its always a great day when I'm with you Resa."

She smiled.

"You know Fox, I was thinking…now that I'm awake and doing better, maybe we can start planning our wedding again."

He looked at her.

"Teresa you know I want nothing more in the world than to be married to you…but maybe we should wait a little longer. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your health. And you still have chemo treatments you have to get through."

"I don't care about any of that stuff Fox. I feel really good, I honestly do…and I think a wedding would make me feel 200% better!"

"I don't know Teresa…I just worry tha-"

"Nicolas stop worrying!" she interrupted him. "I'm not saying we have to get married today or anything…I just want to start talking about it again ya know? Start making some plans."

"Well I guess there is no harm in that." He smiled.

"Good!" she said cheerfully. "Now lets see where do we even begin…there is so much to do…we don't even have a song yet!"

Suddenly her face paled.

"Teresa, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Fox stood up and rushed over to her.

"Yea I'm fine…I just remembered something…"

"What is it?"

A smile slowly crept across her tired face.

"You sang to me …didn't you?"

Fox was speechless.

"What?"

"When I was in my coma…you sang to me…I remember" her voice was a hushed whisper.

"How can you remember that?" fox was astounded.

"I don't know how I remember…but I do…you sang to me…oh it was such a beautiful song."

She closed her eyes, and then started humming.

"I am amazed…" she started singing.

Fox let out a small whimper.

"When I look at you…" she continued singing. "Is this the song you sang?" she asked him.

"Yes, it's the song." His heart was racing a mile a minute…he couldn't believe that she had heard him.

Her face became troubled.

"That's all I remember…" she said disappointed.

Fox grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You are the love of my life…" he sung. " and I'm so glad you found me"

She gasped.

"You are the love of my life…baby put your arms around Me." she sung excitedly.

"I remember Fox! I remember all of it!" she clapped her hands together. Her eyes welled up.

"Oh baby I'm so glad," Fox said leaning down and picking her up.

She laughed as he twirled her around.

"I remember, I remember," she kept repeating in a muffled voice.

He stopped twirling and put her down, before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"May I have this dance Miss Lopez Fitzgerald?"

He reached out his hand.

"You may have every dance from here to eternity." She reached out and grabbed him.

"I was hoping you would say that. He said, "because there is no one I would rather dance with for the rest of my life than you."

She kissed his cheek as they danced, moving slowly to the song Fox hummed.

It was days like these when nothing could go wrong.

Or so they thought.


	22. you're lying

Ch.22

After a few more hours outside, Fox and Teresa decided to go back up to her room. The moment Fox saw her yawn; he insisted that they go back up so she could rest. She loved that he was so overprotective.

Once Fox had gotten her settled in her room, he went down to the cafeteria to get them some food. When he was there getting ready to pay, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ER down the hall.

"Where is my son?"

"What the hell?" Fox said to himself. He quickly paid and ran down to see what was going on.

"Jesus!" he yelled as he ran into the room.

"Pilar what's wrong?"

She was lying on the floor, sobbing, rocking back and forth.

"God please not my son!" she kept repeating over and over.

Fox rushed to her side and kneeled down.

"Pilar what's going on? What happened?"

Just then the doctor walked out.

"I'm so sorry…we tried everything we could to save him…he just lost to much blood…"

"NO!!" Pilar let out an anguished cry. 

Fox stroked her hair trying to calm her down he didn't understand what was going on.

"Doctor what happened?"

Before the doctor could answer, Fox saw her.

Sheridan.

"Where is Luis? Where is my husband? She yelled as she charged threw the door.

"Luis" fox whispered. 

~Oh my god~

"Pilar where is he?" Sheridan yelled.

Pilar simply stood up and walked over to the young woman. The look on her face told her everything.

"No, not Luis! Where is he I need to be with him!" she yelled.

Pilar wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Pilar get off of me!" Sheridan tried to resist. Finally, after Pilar wouldn't let go, she gave up, crying into her shoulder.

Fox walked over to the doctor, wiping the freshly fallen tears away from his eyes.

"What happened to him?"

"He got shot on duty today down by the wharf…we tried everything, but there was to much internal damage. I'm so sorry for your loss." With that he walked away.

Fox couldn't believe it

Luis was dead.

Teresa's brother was dead.

After he made sure that Sheridan and Pilar were ok, he walked back to Teresa's room. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before going in. 

"Hey you…where were you I was starting to get worried."

He couldn't look at her…instead; he simply pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down.

Teresa could tell he had been crying.

"Fox what's wrong?" she asked, he voice dripping with fear.

"Teresa…"he began.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this." He said,

"For god's sake Fox, tell me!" what's is going on?"

He finally looked up into her eyes. He could see them searching his face, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's Luis," he finally said.

"What about him? Is he ok?"

"He got shot Teresa."

She let out a loud gasp.

"But he's ok right…he has to be ok." she said pleadingly.

"Teresa…he didn't make it."

She sat there in shock.

"You're lying," she said coldly.

"Teresa, I'm so sorry-"

"NO!" she yelled. "He's not dead…why are you doing this to me Fox?"

"I'm not doing anything to you sweetheart. I promise on my life I am not making this up. I was there when the doctor came out."

"I don't believe you. You're wrong!" she screamed, jumping up from her bed and running out of the room.

"Shit" Fox said as he jumped up to chase after her.

"TERESA!" he yelled down the hall.

She was slowing down with each step, her body to weak to go on. Finally she just collapsed.

Fox ran to her, and wrapped her shaking body in his arms. He held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry" he said stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes, she caught her breath.

"I want to see him," she said.

"Ok."

Fox slowly stood up. Then, he reached down and swooped her up in his arms. He carried her all the way to the ER.


	23. the funeral

Ch.23

'Why would god do this to us mama?"

Pilar was in Teresa's room helping her get ready for the funeral. It had been 4 days since Luis had been killed.

"I don't know Teresita…sometimes we don't always understand God's will…we just have to know that everything happens for a reason."

"A reason?" Teresa spat out. "What kind of reason is there for Luis being dead? Huh? What kind of reason is there for Sheridan to lose her husband, for you to lose your son? There is no reason mama! As far as I am concerned, there isn't a God either."

Pilar gasped.

"You don't mean that hija…just because things are rough doesn't mean you should lose your faith."

"But why us mama? Why?" Teresa cried as she plumped down on her bed.

Pilar walked over to her daughter and sat down. Teresa laid her head down on her lap, and cried.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," she whispered.

"You'll see him again one day Teresita…and then you will have all the time in the world to talk to him."

She smiled.

"I hope you're right mama."

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

It was Ethan.

"The car is waiting down by the lobby when you two are ready."

"I'll go ahead," Pilar said. "Ethan, will you stay with Teresa and help her finish up?"

"Sure," he said.

Pilar faced her daughter.

"Remember what I told you," she said, kissing her on her forehead. She smiled as she walked by Ethan, and out of the room.

Ethan watched as Teresa wrapped a bandana around her head. Her hair was still gone from all the chemo.

"How are you feeling Teresa?"

"I don't even know anymore Ethan," she said shaking her head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to feel anything ever again. When fox told me about what happened…my heart just stopped you know? A part of me died at that very moment."

He walked towards her.

"It will get better Teresa…you will feel again, I promise you that."

She simply nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Luis always hated black…I shouldn't be wearing this dress."

Ethan stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful."

She gave a half smile.

"Ok…" she sighed. "I guess I'm ready."

"Ok."

Ethan grabbed her coat for her, and led her out of the room, down to the car. 

Fox met them at the cemetery. When he saw their car pull up, he ran over to it. He opened her door for her and helped her out.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" he asked embracing her. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."

She closed her eyes.

"I just want to get this over with Fox. I just want to say goodbye to my brother. Can we please not worry about me right now?"

"Sure," he said reaching for her hand. "Are you ready to go in?"

"No…but I have to go in anyway."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and led her into the church.

When she walked in and saw her brother's casket, she almost collapsed. Fox was able to get her steady, and helped her walk down the aisle to her seat.

It was a beautiful service. Father Lonigan gave a wonderful speech. Sheridan read the lyrics to one of their favorite songs. Hank told some old jokes that Luis loved, attempting to raise everyone's spirits.

After the service, everyone went outside to the cemetery. After a prayer was read, and Pilar said a few words, Sheridan spoke up.

"Before we leave, I have a favor to ask Teresa."

Teresa looked at her.

"What is it Sheridan?

"Luis always told me about how when you guys were younger that you would always sing to him at night."

"Yea" Teresa said fighting back tears.

"Well I think he would really love it if you sang a song for him right now. He always said you had a beautiful voice."

Teresa's legs felt like jello.  

"Oh Sheridan, I don't know if I can."

"Please Teresa?" she begged. " I think it would make him really happy."

Teresa looked around at he friends. All of them were giving her encouraging smiles.

"Ok I guess I can try and sing something."

She stood there for a moment and pondered what song to sing.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound…that saved a wretch likes me"

Everyone cried as Teresa sung her brothers song for him.

Fox stood behind her the whole time, holding her hand, never taking his eyes off of her.

"It will be ok," he whispered in her ear when she was done, crying into his arms.

"It will be ok"


	24. great news!

Ch.24

"I miss hearing him laugh."

Sheridan was lying in Teresa's bed with her. Ever since the funeral, she had been hanging out at the hospital more and more, not wanting to go home to an empty house.

Teresa stroked her hair.

"Me too Sheridan. He had a great laugh."

She sniffled.

"Ok," Teresa said. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves Sheridan. It's been almost a month since the funeral…you know that if he were alive and he saw us moping around like this, he would throw a fit."

Sheridan laughed.

"Yea you're right. He would want us to move on wouldn't he?"

"Yea he would."

Sheridan sat there in silence for a moment.

"I think I'm going to go home now Teresa…It's time."

Teresa smiled.

"You're going to be ok Sher…I know you will be."

The girls hugged.

"Oh Teresa I cant wait until you are out of this old hospital and can come stay with me…we'll have so much fun!"

"You and me both sista" Teresa said giggling.

"I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok…see ya."

After Sheridan left, Teresa tried to look at some wedding magazines to take her mind of things.

A few minutes later, Eve walked in.

"Hey dr. Russell."

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"You know I actually feel pretty good today. I think I'm getting some of my strength back."

"That's good," eve said, a huge smile breaking out across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Teresa asked curiously.

"Well…actually Teresa…I have something to tell you that is going to make you feel a whole lot better."

"Well what is it"" she asked, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Well…I just got your test results back…."

"AND??" Teresa said anxiously.

Eve smiled.

"We did it."

Teresa's hand flew to her mouth.

"You mean…it's gone?"

Eve nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't use the word gone…it's in remission. It's gone for now, and hopefully for good."

"Oh my god," Teresa gasped. "So what does this all mean?"

"It means that as long as the cancer stays out of your system, you should be as good as new."

Teresa couldn't believe it.

~I'm going to be ok~

"Does this mean I can go home?"

"Oh definitely…you have been in this hospital way too long" she said laughing.

Teresa laughed with happiness.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, hugging Eve. 

"Thank you so much."

"Teresa I'm so happy for you," she said, hugging back. "I'll go work on your paperwork…you should be able to go home sometime tomorrow."

"I can't believe I'm going home," Teresa whispered.

"I'll be in my office," Eve said getting up. "Page me if you need me alright?"

"I will…thanks again Dr. Russell…I don't know how I will repay you for this."

"I'm just glad you're ok." She said turning to leave.

Teresa just laid on her bed, trying to process what had just happened.

~I'm going home~ she thought.

~Home~

After a few minutes, she reached over for the phone by her bed; she shakily dialed Fox's number.

"Fox Crane"

She started to cry. 

"Fox?" 

"Teresa? Are you crying? What's going on?"

"Fox…I need you to come to the hospital."

His heart stopped beating.

"Why? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come pick me up."

"Pick you up? Teresa what are you talking about…where are you going?"

She smiled through the tears.

"Home"

Fox felt his breath leave his body. 

"What did you say?"

She laughed.

"Home baby…I'm coming home!"


	25. a sunset chat

Ch.25

"Babe is everything packed and ready to go?" 

"Yea…I think this is everything." Teresa said. She looked around the empty hospital room.

"I can't believe I get to go home," she muttered. "It's been so long."

Fox smiled.

"We should probably go…I have the car parked out front."

"Ok," Teresa said, glancing around the room one more time.

She picked up her bags of clothes and walked out with Fox.

Eve was in the hallway.

"Are you two on your way?"

"Yea. We're loading the car up right now" Fox said, dropping one of the bags he was carrying.

"Trying to at least" Teresa laughed.

"Ok, well Teresa, if you need me you know my pager number…I can be at your house in 10 minutes if there is an emergency."

"Don't worry Eve," Fox interrupted. "I wont take my eyes off of her…I'll make sure she's ok."

Eve smiled.

"Alright well let's go!" Teresa yelled. "I cant wait a minute longer!"

"Ok I'll see you two later." Eve went back to examine patients.

Fox and Teresa made it down to the car and loaded it up. He walked around to the side, and opened her door for her.

"Your chariot my lady," he said extending his hand out for her to grab.

She laughed.

"Fox you're such a goober."

She got in, and he shut her door, practically skipping back to his seat…he was just so excited to take her home.

They drove a few minutes in silence, listing to the subtle hum of the air conditioner, just taking in the moment.

"So…" Fox said. "Whats the first thing you want to do when you get home?"

"I think…. i want to lie down in my own bed…feel my own covers wrapped around me…snuggle with my main man" she said winking.

"Hmm that's interesting…" Fox said. "I sure hope that your man main is there waiting for you, or else you might be stuck with me!"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww killer back off!" he laughed. "Don't make me turn this car around."

They laughed and joked the rest of the car ride. Before they knew it, they were there. Fox pulled into the driveway.

Teresa just sat in the car, unable to move.

"Wow," she whispered. "Its exactly like I remember it" she said smiling.

Fox leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, come one! There's snuggling to be done!"

He got out and ran to the door, Teresa close behind. When they got there, he stopped before opening it.

"You know, since you are very soon going to be Mrs. Crane, what do you say I get a little threshold practice in?"

"What?"

He reached over and picked her up, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald…welcome home."

And with that he opened the door, carrying her straight back to the bedroom.

They laid there together for hours, finally feeling safe again in each others arms. 

A little while later, Teresa looked up at Fox. He was sleeping. She carefully slid out from his embrace and kissed his cheek, before getting up. She wanted to go sit outside and watch the sunset. 

While she was out there, she couldn't help but think of the path her life had taken her on recently.

"So much has happened in this past year."  She said to herself.

"I'm lucky to be alive."

Suddenly, she looked up as the sun began its descent. It was so breathtaking…the color of the sky was a bright pink, glowing for as far as the eye could see.

"Teresa? What are you doing out here?" she heard Fox approaching her.

"Oh nothing…I just wanted to watch the sunset." 

He sat down in the grass behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back against him.

"Wow its really beautiful" Fox said as he looked.

"Yea it is"

He kissed the top of her head.

"You know what I was dreaming about?" he asked her.

"I think I'd rather not know" she joked.

"Well alright I wont tell you…but it was a good one…you would have liked it."

"Oh Fox come on and tell me."

"No no that's ok...you don't want to hear it-"

"Fox tell me right now or pay!"

He laughed.

"Make me," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Why you little!" Teresa yelled as she began tickling him.

"Teresa! Stop!" he said in between laughs.

"Not until you tell me what you were dreaming about."

"Ok ok fine! I'll tell I'll tell just stop tickling me!"

She stopped and let him sit up to catch his breath.

"You know that's not fair…I'm way to ticklish for these childish games."

She cleared her throat.

"This dream Fox? You were going to tell me sometime today?"

"Whew, alrighty this dream," he said.

"I dreamt that we were on our honeymoon. We were in a huge luxurious hotel room, lying in bed together. We had just made love."

He paused.

"It was heaven."

She smiled.

"Do you think its time we start planning that wedding again?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know,…" he teased.

"FOX!" 

"Alright yes I do think its time."

He looked in her big brown eyes.

"Lets get married."


	26. wonderful friends

Ch.26

Teresa, Whitney, Sheridan and Gwen were all at Sheridan's cottage. They had decided to have a sleepover after the rehearsal dinner.

"I can't believe its finally happening you guys…I'm actually getting married tomorrow!" 

The girls all squealed.

"Teresa you are going to be such a beautiful bride," Gwen said.

"Yea I guess…if brides are supposed to bald." She said sadly.

Her hair was in the process of growing back not that treatments had stopped. It still made her self-conscious.

"Oh girl shut up!" Whitney said. "You are not bald. And even if you were you are still the most gorgeous one in this room."

"Well I guess that's true," she said laughing.

"Ahh!" the girls all threw pillows at her. 

"What? Whitney said it not me!"

They giggled.

"Ahh! Teresa its 1 in the morning! You're not getting married tomorrow… You're getting married today!" Sheridan exclaimed.

"Oh my god I cant breath" Teresa said. "I'm too excited!"

"Yea well you better try and get some rest," Gwen said. "You're going to need your strength for the long day ahead."

She yawned.

"I am pretty tired. Sheridan do you mind if I go lay in your room?"

"No go ahead sweetie…try and get some sleep."

Teresa got up from the couch.

"See ya guys soon!" she said jumping up and down.

The girls laughed. It was so funny to see her so excited.

After she had disappeared into the bedroom, the 3-remaining girls started talking.

"You guys I have an idea…something that will make Teresa feel a little better" Whitney said.

"Me too!" Sheridan and Gwen exclaimed at the same time.

Whitney laughed.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Ok!" Whitney clapped her hands together. "Lets get started!

Teresa finally fell asleep in Sheridan's room .she was awoken a few hours later though by a noise coming from the bathroom.

"What are they doing in there?" she wondered to herself as she climbed out of bed. She walked to the door and knocked.

"What are you girls doing in there? Its 5:30 in the morning!"

"We have a surprise for you!" they all yelled at once. "Come in here!"

Teresa laughed as she opened the door.

"What are you gu-"

She stopped in mid sentence as she looked at her friends.

There all three of them stood, grinning from ear to ear…

Their heads completely shaved.

"OH MY GOD! What did you guys do to yourself?" Teresa asked. She was shocked.

"Well we talked it over," Gwen said. "And we decided that we couldn't let you be the only fashionable one up at the alter tomorrow"

"Yea…"Whitney said. "We wanted a piece of this new trend…I read in vogue that bald is _the_ fashion statement of the year!"

Teresa's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I can't believe you guys did this…"

"Oh don't get all emotional on us now" Sheridan said, wiping her own eyes. "Just think, sometime before the wedding if you still don't want to sport the bald do, we can all go out and buy really fun wigs to wear!"

Teresa laughed.

"I love you guys!"

She walked over and they had a big group hug.

"We cant already be crying…it's too early to start that…there will be plenty of time for tears during the wedding!" Teresa cried.

They all laughed as they held on to each other.

Once they let go, they looked at each other.

"Alright Teresa…"Whitney said. "Its time."

"Time?" she questioned.

"Lets get you married!"   


	27. it starts

Ch.27

Ethan stood in the dressing room of the church. He was finishing getting ready. While he looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked good, he remembered the conversation he had had with Teresa a few days before.

**Flashback…Ethan is sitting in his office. ***

"Hey can I come in?"

Ethan looked up from his computer to find Teresa standing in his doorway.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way towards her and gave her a hug.

"I needed to talk to you," she said. "Can I sit down for a minute? I can come back of you're busy…"

"No I'm not busy at all, please sit." He pulled a chair up for her then made his way back around to his seat.

"So what's going on?"

"Well…" Teresa began. "I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Sure go ahead."

She hesitated.

"Teresa what is it? You can ask me."

"Well as you know the wedding is in a few days-"

"Teresa you're not going to ask me to help you escape or anything are you?"

She laughed.

"Of course not Ethan!"

"Ok," he said laughing. "Just checking."

She giggled.

"As I was saying…before I was so rudely interrupted…she glanced at Ethan causing him to laugh again. "The wedding is a few days away, and everything is almost perfect. There is one thing that's not quite done yet, and that's where you come in."

"Ok" Ethan said unsure of what she was talking about.

"Ethan…will you give me away?"

Ethan was stunned.

"What?"

"I want you to give me away."

"Teresa," he said. "Why me?"

"Because I love you…you're my best friend Ethan. Nothing would make me happier than having you give me away."

He didn't say anything.

"You know I always thought that Luis would be the one to do it…but God had a different plan for him Ethan…and I want you to do it. If you don't want to I understand-"

"Teresa." He interrupted. "Nothing would make me happier."

Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?"

"I would be honored."

"Oh thank you Ethan!" she jumped up from her chair and ran over to him, kissing his cheek. 

"You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled as he hugged her.

"I'll make Luis proud."

**End Flashback***

"Ethan are you ready?"

he looked up from his daze. He could see her reflection in the mirror.

Teresa.

She looked stunning. She was wearing a long white dress, which flowed at the bottom. She was wearing a curly wig, and on top of it, a long white veil. She looked like a goddess.

"Wow" was all he could say as he turned to face her. 

"Ah so you approve" she said smiling.

"You look stunning."

She blushed.

"Thank you Ethan."

He walked over to her, taking her arm in his.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Me?" she asked, trying to hide her shaking hands.

He smiled.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Well don't be." he kissed her hand.

He took her, and led her to the chapel, where everyone was already inside. She looked in the partially opened door, trying to get a glance of Fox.

Just then, the wedding march began to play.

"This is it." She whispered. She looked up at Ethan, giving him a huge smile. 

"Lets go."

They slowly opened the door, and began walking down the aisle. 


	28. the wedding

Ch.28

Fox held his breath as he watched Teresa and Ethan walking towards him.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

She looked around at all her friends as she made her way to the front.  She laughed as she looked at her bridesmaids, and the crazy pink wigs they had insisted on buying earlier that day.

She looked at Fox.  Their eyes met, and she couldn't look away. 

She was hypnotized.

They finally made it to the alter.

"Who give this woman to this man?" Father Lonnigan asked.

"I do." Ethan said, reaching over and lifting her veil. He gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" Teresa mouthed.

He winked. 

Fox came over and gave him a hug,

"I'm proud of you bro," Ethan whispered into his ear.

Fox smiled.

Ethan went and sat down by Pilar. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We are gathered her today to witness the marriage of these two souls." Father Lonnigan began.

Neither of them heard a word he said. Their focus was on each other.

"Fox and Teresa wrote their own vows for this special day…Teresa do you want to begin?"

"Sure," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Fox," she said shakily.

"I love you so much. No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. No one ever could. I know this past year has been hard…"

She paused for a minute.

"But we survived. We will always survive Fox. Do you remember that first day in the hospital? You said we could never die…you and me it's forever. "

Fox wiped his eyes,

"I remember."

"You are my heart and soul Fox. You're the air I breathe. And I promise I will never leave you. My place is here with you…and that's where I intend to stay forever."

She placed the ring on his finger.

"Ok Fox…"Father Lonnigan said. "Now its your turn."

He smiled, looking at his love.

"Teresa…I had a really hard time writing my vows."

Everyone laughed.

"Not because I didn't know what to say…the truth is, I have so much I want to say to you right now…but I couldn't find the right words to express them."

He wiped a tear off her cheek that had slowly rolled down..

"I need you…I need you so much it hurts. When you're not with me, when I cant hold your hand, or wrap my arms around you, a feel empty. When I can't listen to you laugh at the stupidest things, or be there to comfort you when you cry, it hurts me. When you laugh, I laugh, when you hurt, I hurt. We're one person Resa…are souls are one. And they will be until the end of time. I swear on my life that they will be."

She smiled.

"And I will always be here to hold your hand" he whispered. Then, he slowly slid the ring on her finger,

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They both laughed with joy as the leaned in and kissed. Everyone cheered, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. And Mrs. Fox Crane!"


	29. the reception

Ch. 29

Once the ceremony was over, everyone went to the mansion for the reception. 

"Teresa I'm so happy for you!" Whitney said. The girls hugged, jumping up and down.

"Look at them Chad…"Fox said. "We must be the two craziest guys in the world."

Teresa pinched him.

"I think you meant luckiest, husband of mine."

The 4 friends laughed.

"So have you guys decided on where you are going for your honeymoon?" Chad asked,

"Actually yea we did…we thought a nice week in Barcelona would be a great way to start a marriage off."

"You're going to Barcelona?" Whitney asked, "oh my god!" her and Teresa began jumping up and down again.

"Wow so anyway, I should probably go say hi to some people." Fox said laughing. "I'll be right back Mrs. Crane." He kissed the top of her head and walked away.

"You looked beautiful up there Teresa," Chad said.

"Thanks Chad!  By the way, I meant to ask…how do like Whitney's new hairstyle? Just so you know I had nothing to do with it!"

He laughed.

"I think all four of you ladies look great."

"Ohh baby…"Whitney kissed him.

"So…I guess I'll go see what everyone else is doing…don't forget to come up for air" Teresa laughed as she walked away.

She smiled as she walked over towards Ethan and Gwen.

"There she is!" Gwen Exclaimed. "The most beautiful bride in the world."

They hugged.

"Gwen, thank you so much for everything you did…I really appreciate it."

"Hey what are friends for?"

Teresa turned towards Ethan.

"And you-" she said pointing.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"Save me a dance later…we'll call it even."

"It's a deal!" she said high-fiving him. 

Just then, Julian stood up in front of the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at him.

"First of all let me just say welcome! I hope everyone is having a good time…I know I am! " He said, toasting his whiskey glass. He was obviously drunk.

Everyone tried to stifle a laugh.

"Now its time for one of my favorite traditions! The first dance of the newly married couple…Teresa and Fox, come on up here you crazy kids you!"

Fox went to the front of the room.

"Thank you Father…I think." He couldn't help but smile at Julian's attempt. He knew he meant well.

"Can someone get him some coffee?" he asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, and where is my lovely wife? Its kind of hard to do this dance without her!"

Just then, Teresa emerged from the crowd, and made her way to the front.

The band started playing the song.

Their song.

"Mr. Crane, will you dance with me?"

"Why certainly, Mrs. Crane."

They held on to each other, refusing to let go, as they made their way around the dance floor. They were floating on air…it was like they were the only two people on the room.

"I'm so happy." Teresa whispered.

"Me to Resa."

"Do you think we will always be this happy?"

"I think everyday will be better than the last baby."

She smiled.

"Good answer."

THE END!!!!!!

*A/N: HEY! Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my story! Honestly, I feel like this is the best place to end it…but don't fear! I already have a sequel in the works…I should be able to start posting that sometime next week! Thanks again for the reviews! Can't wait to hear how you liked the end!


End file.
